<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No option by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212381">No option</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants a quiet day on the couch. Arthur wants to do something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #402:Random Dialogue 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Merlin?"</p><p>"Hm?" Merlin looked up from his book reluctantly.</p><p>"Wanna come with to the footie match?"</p><p>Merlin rolled his eyes. "The answer is no, you know that."</p><p>"But I play so much better when you're around." Arthur pouted.</p><p>"I love you, but I've had my share of frozen feet and hands and backsides. I just find it boring. Let me sit here and read my book and when you come back, we'll do something fun." Merlin turned back to his book, the conversation obviously over for him.</p><p>"Merlin?"</p><p>A little barely audible sigh escaped Merlin. "What is it?"</p><p>"They opened a new high ropes course not too far away. We could go tomorrow?"</p><p>Merlin closed his eyes. "Having my nuts squeezed in by a harness and fearing to fall into my certain death is not my idea of fun either. And you know that. Leave that for a day with your guys." Arthur knew that he was more the meditation-kind-of-guy and that he would rather take a partner-massage-class with him than doing something like that.</p><p>"How about dinner at the burger place that opened down the street, then?" Arthur looked so hopeful that Merlin almost agreed.</p><p>"Do they have healthy stuff, too?"</p><p>Arthur looked stubborn. "Burgers are not as un-healthy as you'd think. If it's good meat. And there's salad and tomato and cucumber and coleslaw...."</p><p>"All slathered with too much oil and fat. We could make burgers later?"</p><p>Arthur made a face. "That's not the same."</p><p>Merlin reached over and pulled Arthur close for a quick peck on the lips. "I've had a tough week. Just ignore me and let me sit here all day on the couch reading my book. Go, play footie with your guys and then go to the diner with them. We'll do something fun together tomorrow."</p><p>"Movies?"</p><p>"We've just been to the movies."</p><p>"Going to the shelter to look at the puppies?"</p><p>"No. We don't have time and space for a dog."</p><p>"There's scuba diving classes in..."</p><p>"No, Arthur. And whatever it is you're going to ask next, the answer today is no. N.O."</p><p>Arthur chewed his lower lip for a moment, looked at the little object in his hand and then closed his hand around it before he sighed. "So getting married is no option either?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>